left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gun
The main weapons in Left 4 Dead are divided into two tiers. The first is available to everyone when the scenario starts. Weapons in the second tier can be found throughout the maps and at the end of the scenario, just before the final fight. All weapons can be used to bash Infected with in close combat, pushing them back. The weapons have been said to resemble those of Counter Strike: Source, but with increased recoil. There is no information on if there is a way to distribute ammo to other team mates. All weapons have an attached flashlight with an unlimited battery. The beam will follow the guns motion (moving up during recoil, to the sides when reloading, etc.) to let other players know where you are shooting and if you are reloading. Main Weapons – First Tier Each survivor has the choice of starting with one of either weapons, but they can switch or restock ammo on checkpoints. * Pump Shotgun - Deals heavy damage to an enemy or lighter damage to many at once. Holds 8 shells with 128 in reserve and can be shot without reloading all the shells. The spread of the pellets in a shell can take down multiple infected at a time. * Uzi Submachine Gun - Deals light progressive damage. Holds 50 rounds with 480 in reserve. It has enough accuracy to shoot at medium range. Unlike in other games, the uzi is not useless just because it is an SMG. It has noticable stopping power. Main Weapons – Second Tier Each survivor has the choice of switching their first tier weapons to one of these on later checkpoints. * M16 Rifle - The M16 is effectively an upgraded Uzi with higher damage and better accuracy. It holds 50 rounds with a 360 round reserve. Damage output and accuracy effectively compensates for a lower ammo reserve. * Ruger Mini-14 - Despite being a scoped rifle, the Mini-14 is semi-automatic and is arguably the most accurate gun in the game. It is still mildly accurate without having to use the scope. It is perhaps the most powerful of the second tier weapons. It holds a 15 round magazine with 360 rounds in reserve and has the unique ability to shoot through several enemies at once. * Benelli M4 Super 90 - A semi-automatic shotgun that can be viewed as a more powerful version of the pump shotgun that does not require a pump after each shot. It holds 10 shells at a time with 125 in reserve and, like the pump shotgun, can be fired without loading all the shells. Secondary Weapons Each survivor starts with a handgun, and they can be restocked on checkpoints. * Handguns, apparently the .45 caliber Springfield Armory 1911 pistols, is mainly used as a support or emergency weapon. If a second handgun is found, they can be dual-wielded. When a survivor is knocked down the only weapon that can be used is the handgun, but accuracy is greatly diminished in this state. Pistols have an infinante ammo supply but are still limited to a 15 (30 if dual wielded) round magazine and they still have to be reloaded. Tertiary Weapons Each survivor has the choice of carrying either one Molotov Cocktail or one Pipe bomb. * Molotov Cocktail - The Molotov creates a large, fire covered area for a short time. The area appears quite large and will burn all infected that come into contact. The flames WILL NOT kill an infected instantly and using a molotov in a tight room can be very damaging to yourself and you team as the flames can splash on top you you. * Pipe Bomb - The pipe bomb is extremely powerful and can easily kill normal infected in one blast. It draws the regular infected to it, with a small beeping device, which allows it to destroy a dozen infected if tossed in the right area. This grenade has alot of power and can easily knock down/ kill you and/or your teammates if it is thrown poorly. Other Weapons On occasion, your team might be given a machine gun (more akin to a mini-gun) for defending areas. The hospital finale is one known area where the machine-gun is available. This mounted gun can also be found around a few crescendo moments in the game. The gun has no known overheat mechanism and has infinate ammo with no reloading. However, it may require a small wind-up time before firing. Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead